


I Sing of Hope

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichit Week [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Celebrations, Emotional, Festivals, Future, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Phichit Week, Utopia, diversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Phichit visits the future with the Doctor seeking hope and is rewarded.





	I Sing of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For Phichit Week day six: future. Title taken from the totally unrelated Jason Robert Brown song "[Hope](https://soundcloud.com/jasonrbrown/hope-jrb)."  
> And yeah, this kinda starts en medias res after their intial meeting and adventure, because I can't write that sort of thing, but this part that happens after is what I was really going for. :)

“You helped save the world today, Phichit. That's cause for celebration. Anywhere you want to go: past or future, anywhere in the universe.”

Phichit's eyes are wide as he stares at the man in front of him, a tall older man dressed in a dark suit with a long coat, wild gray hair and an outstretched hand. Behind him, a magical blue box that has changed everything Phichit thought he knew about the world.

Changed his entire outlook on everything. When he'd left his apartment for the rink that morning, he hadn't expected the day to lead him to such an adventure. A chance encounter with a strange creature, followed by this man who called himself the Doctor, a piece of technology called the the TARDIS, bigger on the inside than the outside, that travels through space and time... It's been a whirlwind, and everything is fine now, he's safe, the world is safe, but Phichit has barely caught his breath, and now this.

“You're offering to take me with you?”

The man nods. “I'm accustomed to traveling with companions. Otherwise you can simply do the one trip, and I can have you back even before we've left.” His lips curl into a mad grin. “What do you say?”

Who could possibly refuse? “Yes,” Phichit says determinedly, and takes the Doctor's hand and lets him pull him inside.

“Excellent!” The Doctor swings the door of the TARDIS shut behind them and approaches the console. “So, what'll it be? Past or future?”

“Future!” Phichit says, barely taking a second to think about it.

“That was fast. Reasoning?”

“I want to see what's going to happen, of course. I want to know the world is going to get better.” A pang hits him, sudden. “It is going to get better, isn't it?” He wants to believe it is, but wouldn't it be naive not to consider the possibility...?

The Doctor's expression is unreadable as he moves around the console, spinning dials and pulling levers. Phichit grabs onto a handrail, expecting the ship's _lurch_ from the day's previous experience. Several long moments of bouncing around, and everything comes to a halt again.

“Where are we?” Phichit whispers, barely able to contain himself.

The Doctor's wide grin is back as he gestures toward the door. “Care to find out?”

Matching the look, Phichit dashes over and throws the door open to find – not what he expected.

They appear to be parked at the end of a normal street, small tidy houses flanked by lush green lawns lining each side. They're all done in different designs and colors but easily recognizable as dwellings like those he's seen before. As he looks around, he sees similar streets stretching on and on into the distance. Here and there are dotted parks and play areas along with the occasional larger building – perhaps libraries or supermarkets or the like.

Phichit frowns. “I don't think this is the future?”

The Doctor steps up beside him. “Ah, yes, it is,” he says, taking in their surroundings as well. “You had me worried there for a moment; the TARDIS doesn't always do precisely what one wishes. Naughty girl,” he admonishes, fondly running a hand along the wood. “Anyway, welcome to Coscore Prime.”

Phichit's frown deepens. “So...it's a future that looks exactly the same? And not even Earth?”

“Don't judge until you've seen it,” the Doctor mutters, prodding Phichit out of the TARDIS. He leads the boy down the street. “This is a colony planet. Thousands of years in your future, a string of devastating solar flares will roast your planet, causing the need for mass evacuations in order to keep the human race alive.”

Phichit's mouth drops open; he feels like he's been gut-punched. “Earth is destroyed? And you can say it so cavalierly like that?” He can feel his lip trembling and bites down on it. _At least we survive._

“Um. Yes. Sorry about that.” The Doctor scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. But then his manner transforms to enthusiasm again. “Oh, but no! The Earth survives. Some of you go back! At least that time.”

Phichit feels his head spinning again. “This is...a lot,” he admits.

“Just focus on this,” the Doctor advises, a gesture indicating the houses around them.

Something suddenly occurs to Phichit. “Why is it so quiet? Where are the people?”

The Doctor's look turns to the enigmatic one again as he looks at his watch – a complicated thing with multiple hands Phichit doesn't think he could read if he tried. “If I'm right, and I usually am...Follow me.”

“I'm following you.”

They walk in silence for awhile, Phichit's eyes roving over everything in view. It's shocking to think that he's actually _on another planet thousands of years in the future._ It doesn't seem real, but he knows it is. The sky is blue with a bright yellow sun, just like earth, the grass green, just like earth. The air smells no different than anything he's smelled before, and the temperature is pleasant. Mind-blowing. The only thing missing are the sounds of the people who live here.

And then those sounds start to filter in. Voices talking at a distance, shouts of joy, the shuffling of people and things moving around, music. There are smells starting to drift in, too: food smells, and Phichit's mouth waters.

“What is that?” he wants to know.

The Doctor is smiling. “Here we are.”

They turn a corner and on the other side of a solid line of houses is the biggest carnival Phichit has ever seen. There are rows and rows of booths selling all manner of food and drink and handicrafts. Some of them he recognizes – pad kra pao, hamburgers, stromboli, crepes – and some are totally alien. There are games, too, and rides, most the likes of which Phichit has never seen and frankly seem somewhat terrifying.

But perhaps what makes the biggest impact is the people. There must be thousands of them, and of every description imaginable. Everywhere he looks is feast for the eye: all colors and abilities and genders, old and young, strolling around alone or in groups of two of three or more, all smiling and chattering happily. Phichit suddenly understands the huge variety of residences.

“What is this?” he asks, his eyes misting.

“The annual Unity Festival,” the Doctor tells him, pointing to a huge brightly-colored banner that must say as much in at least a dozen languages, none of which Phichit can read. “When humans thought the world was going to end, they realized they all had to band together and accept everyone's contributions in order to survive. So near to death, you suddenly realized how everyone can really live.” Phichit can tell he's moved, too, though he's trying not let it show too much. His smile is small but true. “I've rarely been prouder of you lot. And here on this little planet is one of the single places in the universe that idea lives on. Every year they get together to celebrate it, as well they should.”

Phichit brushes away tears. “This is exactly what I hoped the future would be like,” he says softly.

The Doctor's smile turns bittersweet. “It isn't everywhere,” he warns. “But some places, just sometimes, there's a happy ending.”


End file.
